


Swirls

by NewTimelineNewMe



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: (He’s more hinted tho), Creativity is bored so he makes a friend, Drabble, First Fic!, Gen, How Do I Tag, This is before the Roman and Remus split, so they are still together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22341691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewTimelineNewMe/pseuds/NewTimelineNewMe
Summary: Based off a head cannon I had where the Roman&Remus split wasn’t the only one Roman went through.-Sure, Patton and Deceit were okay people, but Creativity just wanted someone his age.A quick trip down to the Subconscious could fulfill that, right?
Relationships: Creativity l Roman Sanders & Logic l Logan Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Swirls

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting a fic, so please let me know if I have any typos, formatting errors, or if the characters are out of character! Thanks!

Swirling color.

Streaks of red, blue, pink, orange, a rainbow surrounding him. 

This was the subconscious. With the pitch black only lit by the swirls. 

Creativity reached out, plucking some pink from the air, feeling it stretch in his hand. He closed his eyes, focusing on all the parts of himself that he hated. Creativity was a boy. He was a boy, he has a boy. He was the prince. Every prince needed a princess.

With a gasp, the pink swirled away. Creativity swiped at his eyes, as the angry tears welled up. His lip trembled. He wanted his princess.

Pink must not have been ready yet. It couldn’t be his fault. He refused to let it be his fault. 

Okay, well, that was fine. It was fine, he would try later. For now...

He reached out and grabbed one of the darker blue strings. If Pink wasn’t ready, he would create Navy. Navy would be his friend.

With the light pulsing in his hands, Creativity pushed all his ideas to the front of his mind. From the potato slinger to his glass shells, he took them and poured it into Navy. 

Too much. It was too much. Navy grew brighter and brighter, turning from a wisp to a light that assaulted his vision, reminding him of the night sky. All his ideas were tumbling out and it _hurt_. He could feel himself draining away, could feel the Navy replacing his own color.

 **No.** Creativity thought. **I am the maker. I am the ideas.** He had to think about something else. Something that didn’t matter as much. 

_That’s it_! Creativity thought. Logic held him back. Navy could be Logic, and then Creativity could be more creative. 

He started pouring doubts. Little flaws. The line between crazy and probable. He always liked fiction better. Maybe Thomas could be a writer. Plays were all pretend. Logic would like nonfiction. Logic would like puzzles and sitting still for hours. Logic could be Creativity’s _friend_.

Navy started glowing, but softer this time. Creativity felt more grounded, more solid. The night sky flooded his vision again, but Creativity liked it. Maybe he could add some stars-that was called astronomy, right? Maybe Logic could like astronomy. 

Navy expanded until it was all Creativity could see, and suddenly shrunk back down, leaving a figure on the floor. 

Creativity rushed over, and saw that a boy about his age was lying on the floor. He scoffed as he looked at his outfit, as it was a simple t-shirt and jeans. He could do better than that! 

With a flick of his wrists, the boy was wearing a full suit and tie. Creativity frowned. That didn’t seem right. He experimented with a few more outfits, but nothing quite felt right. Logic would just have to decide for himself. 

**Or, we could just leave him naked.**

Creativity’s head snapped up, but there was no one else there. “Hello?”

There was no response. Creativity looked around, bewildered. He could figure that out later, but for now, Logic was waking up!

-

He was lying down. On a floor? It didn’t seem to be very soft, so that made sense. 

Something was shaking his shoulder. A hand? It felt like a hand. 

He sat up. Hello was an informal greeting, but he wasn’t sure if it would be alright for this situation. He needed more information. “Hello. I do not seem to recall how I am here. Perhaps you could enlighten me?”

The child standing over him paused, looking confused. “Well...I’m Creativity! You’re here cause I kinda...made you I guess? Will you be my friend?”

“I believe I would enjoy that, but would it perhaps be acceptable if we could become basic acquaintances beforehand?”

Creativity crinkled his nose. “Uh, sure? But first, we should get outta here. It’s not too good to be in the subconscious for so long. C’mon!”

Logic stood up, only pausing for a second as he took in his surroundings. It was hauntingly beautiful in a way, with lights surrounding his vision everywhere he looked. 

“Well?” Creativity asked. “Are you coming or not! We got to slay dragons and save the princess!”

“Technically, dragons are nonexistent creatures, with it’s closest relative being the-“

“Oh, shut up.” Creativity said with a wave of his hand. 

Logic followed him out of the subconscious. 

-

Creativity couldn’t believe it. 

He thought that when he made Logic, he would have a friend, but that guy was a real Debbie Downer.

**You could force him down. Down, into the water, until he choked and you saw his last breath and the light leave his-**

Also, that had been happening. Ever since he had made Logic, bad thoughts had been clambering the inside of his skull. Terrible thoughts that didn’t make sense. Well, most of Creativity’s thoughts didn’t make sense (a side effect of splitting off Logic, he supposed), but these were about...bad things. 

But, Logic had been warming up to him! He was able to watch a Disney movie without criticizing every little detail, and if Creativity asked, Logic would tell him all about the stars, as he had, in fact, grown to love astronomy. However...

“Why...is she literally going to marry that guy? They just met!”

It wasn’t quiet foolproof. Creativity wouldn’t put him back for the world, however. No, aside from the fact that the other sides would get suspicious (they had shrugged it off when Logic first appeared, but a disappearance would raise questions), Creativity really liked Logic. 

For now, he would be happy with his friend. 

The split had gone well. It wasn’t technically a split, per say, but Creativity found it almost...freeing. He could do anything now, and not worry about anything that could stand in his way. 

Maybe he could get rid of the bad opportunities that the story could take. Maybe he could get rid of the fear of diving into new adventures. Maybe he could get rid of the bad thoughts. 

Maybe...just maybe, he could do it again. Not right now, maybe even never. 

“It was too late to save her. Anna...“

“FALSEHOOD, YOU LITTLE-“


End file.
